Cynn In Pre
by Sunspear
Summary: A story about a young elementalist in pre-searing ascalon.


Cynn lay there in the warm breeze of the bright summer day, gazing at the clouds through the leaves on the trees; she could feel the grass prickle against her upper back. "Its gorgeous" she whispered to herself, sitting up. She felt sticky, and smelled herself, and with a repulsed face she turned away from her pit. "Maybe a bath is in order," she muttered. Standing up she let her blue dress fall around her slender curved body, to the floor. Her form was near seamless, her breasts round and full, and her legs thin and shapely.  
She made her way into the hidden stream gingerly; it was still very cold, due to it being shaded by the forest around her. Removing her dress, Cynn walked towards the bank, her body tingled as goosebumps ran up her body, a chill running down her spine, as her nipples erected. She sat down in the water slowly, and rinsed the grime from herself. After washing, she lay in the pool of moving water staring up at the leaves blowing in the wind.

She heard a snap, and a chatter of something inhuman. Her eyes went wide, and she looked over, her staff lay a hundred feet from her, she stood up and as the bushes rustled more. She sprinted for the staff as a shape darted out at her, she felt a sting as something hit her leg, and she fell to the ground. She looked down dazzle at a thin needle jutting from her leg; she pulled it out as a large creature shambled out.

It was a Nephilia, a giant spiderlike insect that inhabited these forests. She felt weak, unable to reach the staff that lay twenty feet away. The nephilia made a fast movement and tackled her onto her back; she stared into its many eyes and its gaping sucker of a mouth, where a tongue wiggled. She saw a throbbing shaft at its base. She couldn't scream and was mute with fear. As the spider began to probe around her slit with its large phallus, Cynn saw its phallus was surrounded by small tentacles. The tendrils grabbed at her clit and spread her lips apart as the spider slid its moist shaft into her slowly. She could feel it throb and swell to a size she couldn't comprehend.  
She regained her voice as the spider began to move its thorax up and down, making a disturbing squishing and crunching noise as the armored plates ground together over its squishy body. She cried out as she was thrust up and down by this beast, her breasts bouncing heavily. She felt something pent up as the spider thrust. The tendrils tickling the top of her slit inside of her. She felt hot, very hot, and suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. A sweet smelling liquid shot from her pussy as she climaxed, her body contorting and twisting, her hand grabbing a hold of one of the nephilia's eight legs, screaming, moaning, and gasping for air, her body shuddered and her back arced and twisted over. Her juices puddled around her perfectly shaped ass as she gasped for air.  
The spider continued to rape her; she reached orgasm after orgasm, until she couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly the spider shuddered, its thorax pulsed heavily and quickly, and she felt a hot liquid fill her. It was slimy, and filled her up till it shot out of her stimulated pussy and all over the ground, in a yellow green puddle of goo to mix with her cum. She shuddered as the spider's thorax pulsed and injected its seed into her. Cynn fainted. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the large puddle of cum around her crotch which became sticky as the oversized spider pumped her tender pussy.  
When she awoke, it was night. Cynn looked around and saw the shine of hundreds inspectoral eyes staring at her in the glow of the moon. Knowing she couldn't escape, Cynn slightly spread her sore legs and anticipated what was to come.

After waiting for a good ten minuets, Cynn stood up in an attempt to escape. After brushing the dirt off her ass, Cynn noticed her mistake. Two spiders rushed her and knocked her down on her knees. In a split second, Cynn felt one of the spiders enter her vagina. As it started to probe her, Cynn regretted her move and half closed her eyes in an attempt to get some rest. Without a warning, Cynn felt her ass being spread wide as the second spider entered her. She hadn't expected this at all and let out a gasp as both bugs pumped her. Her pussy was sore so she didn't feel much different as it was hammered upon but her butt was another story. While anal sex with the Nephilia did not give her any sexual pleasure, her hole was opened and massaged as if she was doing her morning stretches. At first it hurt her for a bit, but Cynn started to enjoy the motion which the spiders settled upon. Cynn relaxed and closed her eyes as she felt the two kinds of stimulation race from her slippery ass to her brain. Just as she started to get comfortable with them, the Nephilia pulsated, released their ultra sticky cum in her, and pulled out. Surprised and disappointed, Cynn rubbed herself to invite two more spiders to entertain her.

While waiting for her guests, she squeezed the yellow cum out of her ass and let it drip its way to her pussy before she pushed it in. Again two more spiders mounted her as she bent down on her hands and knees. Wanting to get more comfortable, she lowered her face towards the ground so her butt was the highest point of the body. Closing her eyes, Cynn drifted into a deep sleep as the rhythmic motion pleasured her. She awoke hours later in a large pool of yellow cum. It had spread to where her face was on the floor and her hair was infused with it. Her breasts, stomach, legs and nearly every other part of her body were covered in the juice. As she stared at the puddle underneath her, Cynn had an urge to stick out her tongue and lap up the wonderful new substance she had discovered since the Nephilia first took her. She did it. After the first taste she was hooked. It was like nothing she had ever tasted before, it was sweet but not like a cake. The taste lingered on her tongue well after she swallowed massive amounts of cum.

Cynn lost track of how many spiders had fucked her and she was sure that multiple spiders had fucked her more than once. She occupied herself by eating the never ending flow of Nephilia sperm which flowed freely from her pussy and ass when the spiders pulled out. When Cynn looked up from the puddle, she saw a spider standing right in front of her mouth with its member inches away from her lips. "Gods" thought Cynn, "I must remember to come back here again…" as she licked the tip of the penis which tasted faintly like ass, her ass to be exact.


End file.
